Secret Silver Roses
by armidillo-slaps-you
Summary: What If Edward Elric is assigned a partner, what if she has trust issues, What If she has a horribal secret. WHAT IF EVERY DAY SHE'S AMBUSHED BY FRICKEN ASSASIONS. EdxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey there guys I just wanted to tell you that-**

**Pax: Your going to pair me with Ed aren't you...**

**Ed: ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'D RATHER HUG ATMSTRONGE**

**PAX: * Leaps on Ed and starts to strangle him* TAKE IT BACK PIP SQUEAK**

**Me: Id better go save Eds life... Wait maybe if she makes him pass out I can give him the kiss of life! *Grins evilly* Keep it up Pax**

**Al: I guess I'll do this, Armadillo slap dose not one Fma, or the songs in this story, she how-ever owns a dust bunny named Steve, and all the Oc's in this story, Including Paxton, The scary girl that this story is about.**

**PAX:*Attacks Al* TAKE IT BACK TRASH CAN!**

**Me: -Sigh- **

**- Secret Silver Roses**

**Ch One**

**Meeting Colonel Mustang**

**StArT oF cHaPtEr**

**Tried to crawl away, but the damn rapist wouldn't let me. He picked me up and held me close. His breath was sour, and his eyes were mad. I was crying, it was so scary. I didn't want to end up like all the other women he had attacked. They were all attacked, raped and killed. We was so tall my feet must have been a foot or two off the ground. He smiled at me madly. **

**"Hey now... I'm not done with you yet" He said to me. He tried to caress my face but I bit him so hard he howled. He threw me up against the wall, and reached to unbutton his pants. Now was my chance. I Pressed my hands against the wall. A brick fist shot out of it and slammed the man at least ten feet away. I stood up, dusted my self off and walked over to him. He was twitching all over. It was all over for him. I stood over him with a smile on my face. I crouched down by him and patted him on his head. He looked in my eyes and screamed. The last thing that man saw was my burning brown eyes and my pale smiling face as I stomped down on his neck, snapping it and ending his life. **

**"I should really be more careful next time" I spoke to myself as I wiped the tears from my eyes, just to have fresh ones fill there place due to the pain my arm was letting out. I made sure not to move it one bit. I was just walking with my groceries in hand when the creep grabbed me by my ponytail and dragged me into the ally, I suck at hand to hand combat, well... only if I don't have a sharp object in hand, so I was pretty much screwed in this fight. I dusted my self off with my good arm and started to limp down the street**

**I was headed home to my house on the other side of the city, perfect. I had walked about five or six city blocks, dripping blood and humming tunes, blacking out a few times as well when I bumped into some one. I fell oh-so gracefully on my ass.**

**He turned and glared down at me, it was a tall man with pale skin, narrow eyes, short black hair, and he was in a military uniform. He looked me over before lending me a hand to help me stand back up. I didn't reach for it, instead I rocked back and forth on my butt while my arm literally killed me, it was just dangling and it was all floppy. **

**"Ow Ow Ow, oh crap, ow ow" I cried, It even more painful than before, I could tell it was crushed. Damn my fair-skinned-girl-ness. What was worse about this scenario was that I suffer from a condition that makes me black out allot, so I pass out for about half a second if I'm lucky, if I'm not I can go for minutes, to hours.**

**The man stared at my like I had sprouted wings, Then he must have pulled his head out of his ass and realized that I was hurt. He knelled down so we were at eye level.**

**"What happened" He asked as he pulled a cloth tissue out of his coat pocket and placed it on my fore head, that I had just realized was bleeding.**

**"Some Jack-ass tried to rape me" said through clenched teeth. Note to self, when falling off a roof don't stick your arm out to try to stop the impact. The man nodded. He took a look at my arm and said**

**"I'm no doctor, but I think its broken"**

**"NO SHIT, MORON" I barked at him, what was with this guy.**

**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANY WAY, I DONT NEED YOUR HELP, ITS YOUR FAULT I FEEL DOWN ANY WAY!" I yelled at him, (yes I have major attitude probs)**

**"Colonel Roy Mustang, Now tell me who you are" He said as he applied more pressure to my fore head. OMG! This guy was military. How should I have known, he was dressed as any other guy would be**

**"Paxton, Paxton ,T Meagan" I told him in a hissing voice.**

**"All right, where are your living" He asked ignoring the fact that I was now trying to slap him with my good arm.**

**"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! GET AWAY I DO-" I got cut off by my own gasp. I saw blackness start to creep over my eyes. **

**"Oh this is great timing" I said to myself right before I passed out. END OF CHAPTER :) :) :) Srry I have to do this my comp hates me**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT, Hees some random freakshow for you to wa- *Notices Pax Dancing*...**

**Me: *watches Pax singing "Wheres my love" While dancing* WOW, your good, and you look so pretty when you dance**

**ED: You look and sound like a dying animal**

**PAX: *Fake Cries* your so mean to me Ed, I get all dressed up and you go and say that to me. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AL: BROTHER! YOUR HORRIBAL**

**ME: * slaps Ed* Just for that, I'm gonna pair you two up**

**PAX/Ed: NO!**

**Hughes: AWWWW, YOUNG LOVE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Armidilly: HA HA sorry it took so long to upload this, Pax was shoving ideas into my head, so i just had to start typing again, also I got grounded**

**Pax: For being a dump-ass**

**Aridilly: I created you, I cant easly destroy you**

**PAX: no you cant, I AM YOU**

**Armidilly: I'll make you into a whore**

**Pax; Too late**

**ED: Sigh... IM TRYING TO STUDY HERE**

**Pax: STFU ELRIC!**

**ED: CRAM IT BITCH**

**PAX: SHUT IT SHRIMP ASS**

**ED : DONT CALL ME SHORT**

**Armidilly: Sigh... any way **** I do not one Fma, or the songs in this story, she how-ever owns a dust bunny named Steve, and all the Oc's in this story, Including Paxton, The scary girl that this story is about.**

**- Secret Silver Roses**

Chapter Two

**"You Whant Me to What?"**

**My eyes bolted open. All I saw was a bright white light. My eyes adjusted and I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital, a private room, white floors and walls, three chairs to the right of me, two to the left. There was a table by the soft bed I was lying on. The table had a vase of yellow roses, get-well cards, and a note-pad with some info written on it. There was a tray to my left of me with what appeared to be lunch. I wasn't hungry, I was to scared. I had no idea how long I had been out, Where my family was, or what hospital I was at. I heard a door open and turned my head to see a tall red-headed nurse walk into my room. She absent-mindedly checked the I-V I had just noticed was in my arm, not noticing I was awake till I cleared my throat.  
"Oh, your awake. I'll go tell the colonel" She said as she rushed out the door.  
Tell who? The colonel, that man I met before I smartly passed out. How long have I been here... HOW LONG WAS HE BEEN STANDING BY MY BED LOOKING DOWN AT ME?  
"Paxton... You have been in a coma for about three days, your arm had . on staff the day you came in so arm is only fractured in a few places now, you have two broken ribs, and your auto-mail is damaged" He listed off, giving me this look that gave me chills. I had a blond moment and forgot I had auto mail. I lifted my good arm and examined my hand, sure enough it was smashed. I have four auto-mail fingers on my left arm, and one on my right. On the left all my fingers except the thumb are auto-mail and made of silver, my right hand ring finer is also silver auto-mail. I tried to wiggle my fingers and failed, sparks shot off and shocked my hand. I let out a high pitched squeal as the electricity shot up my arm. The colonel raised a eye brow at me. He turned around and grabbed a chair. He pulled it up to the bed and mad himself comfortable. He waited and watched with his chin resting on his hand as I twitch and started to frantically make the shocking stop. When I finally ended up yanking off one of the silver fingers (With a sharp yelp I might add) Leaving just the socket, the shocking stopped and I calmed down enough to listen to the rest he had to say. He cleared his throat and continued with his little story, reading off a clip board that I have no idea where it came from.  
"We followed your blood trail to a ally about six blocks away from where we met, In the ally was the body of a mass murderer, He was killed by a snapped neck. The ally showed there had been a large struggle, and there where signs of alchemy every where, That was you correct" He asked as he went over some papers. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes... that was me. He man tried to..."I cut off not wanting to finish the sentence. I looked over at him and he nodded like he got the message. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my pillow. He was silent for a few minutes while he wrote on his papers.  
"What you did was very brave for a little girl, the higher ups in the military very are impressed, they want you to take the exam" He said as continued to scribble on the note pad, I didn't think he was actually writing, It sounded more like he was... doodling.  
You want me to what! Was the first thing that went though my head when I heard that.  
The exam... for state alchemists. Women didn't take that exam... especially not 12 year old ones. What ever I did must have been pretty cool, I couldn't quite remember what I actually did.  
I looked over at him as though it was a joke and he would smile and say "JUST KIDDING", but he didn't... he was serious.  
"I- I... I have to ask my... dad" I stuttered.  
He waved his hand as though to dismiss it.  
"I talked to your dad, he says you will take the exam, he also says you are intelligent, fast, responsible, and that you have lots of surprises in store for us." He said as though it was no big deal.  
He talked... to... daddy? When did dad tear himself away from his lab, and his girlfriends long enough to talk to him?  
My dad is a scientist, he studies humans, and how we use alchemy. Dad also likes to study women.  
The colonel tore me away from my thoughts by talking again.  
"You will need to study, allot. I have another boy your age that's taking the exam too. You'll meet him at some point. You will be able to study at my office, here in central. Your father said he will help supply you with materials, but my staff will get you access to the library. This is a big decision... if you become a state alchemist, you will no longer be considered a child. You will be a dog of the military. You will follow any order without question, you will go where your told to go, do as your told to do, kill who your told to kill. Its not a fun life style, but it is rewarding. I will Ive you time to think, its a hard life, to be a dog" He said, just when he finished his little rant a blond woman walked in, she too wore a military uniform.  
"Colonel, your late for your meeting" She said after nodding to me.  
The colonel sighed.  
"All right" He got up and looked back at me  
"This is a hard decision, I'll give you time, but remember, if you say yes you will be a DOG" He put emphasis on "Dog"  
I thought for a second before responding, I looked up at him with fire in my eyes.  
"Woof" Was I'll I had to say to tell him my decision.**

Two weeks later I was all healed and standing outside the colonel's door.  
I was asked to see him before I went to the room next to his office where his staff works, to study. I knocked on the door and was called in.  
"Meagan, Come in"  
I opened the door and stepped over to a couch in front or his desk. I looked over at him and waited for him to finish what he was doing.  
He looked up at me after a few minutes.  
"The exam is in two months, There will be a written exam, a interview, and a skill test. They only pick one or two people each year to be state alchemists, are you sure you want to do this" He asked  
I nodded, I had learned to respect the colonel, who often visited me.  
"Okay then" He pulled a stack of books off his desk and handed them out to me. I stood up and crossed the room, I took the books and look them over. Alchemy, and military books.  
"I want you to memorise every word of those books. They will hold key informa-" He was cut off by someone kicking the door open  
"MUSTANGE!" A voice yelled, I quickly turned around to see a young boy about my age storm into the office.  
"Edward, meet Paxton, Meagan, Paxton meet Edward Elric" The colonel introduced us.  
I looked over at the boy, golden hair and eyes, He was no taller than me, he was quite muscular for a young boy, and his face looked like it had seen to much trouble for a short life. He was handsome, but something about him made my teeth grind. He was seething with rage, being shy I felt uncomfortable. Edward looked me over like I was some item being sold at a market, his eyes lingered on my face for what felt like an eternity, but was only a few seconds really, then he turned back to the colonial. I looked over at Roy with a look that said "I'm outta here"and he nodded for me to leave. I rushed past the boy, but stopped at the door and turned to face them.  
"Thank you for the books, sir" I said Before I closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and let out a stressed sigh, that was who I was competing with, Edward Elric.

I didn't have much difficulty finding the door to the office where mustangs co-workers... er worked. I opened the door and was greeted by the smell of cigarette smoke, stale sandwiches, and gun powder, and my ears were instantly graced by the arguing of two males. This was going to work so well...  
I walked into the room and everything went silent, I held my breath as I looked over the people in the room. A blond-ish man with a cigarette in his mouth was having a nose bleed while a rather chubby man with a sandwich hanging out of his mouth strangled him. A woman in the corner (Who I knew well, as she follows mustang like a nanny) Was cleaning a gun, while a young man in glasses tried to fix a broken old radio. They all looked me over (Yell all but who glanced up at me then went back to cleaning her gun) I sorta blushed, and went over my appearance in my head.  
Long luxurious brown hair flowed down to by tush, tied back in a white ribbon. I had big brown eyes, pale skin, and dark, full lips. I was curvy for a girl my age, all ready a size B in bra's. I wore a tight white turtle-neck, a short black shirt with knee high black combat boots, made specially for women.  
The men all looked at me for a second, looked at each other, then Hawkeye (who shot-them a death glare I might add), then back at me.  
"You the alchemist girl" The chubby one finally asked, still strangling the other man.  
I gave him a small nod while I started to back away... slowly. I didn't get a chance to escape, stood up and put her now clean gun back into her holster. She walked over to me, took my books and motioned for me to follow. She lead me to a desk next to hers, it was empty, and clean. She set my books down, and stepped back and waited for me to say something.  
"Th- Thank you , Its a pleasure seeing you again" I staggered out, my voice was low, and soft, like it always was when i was nervous. She smiled at me.  
"No need to be formal, please call me Rizza" She corrects me sweetly.  
I nodded to her and the others before diving into my new treasure of precious books.  
I could tell I would like it here, the people were nice, the guys were funny, the colonel was cool, and that boy... that Edward... was interesting.  
Its funny how little I knew back then, how all those seemingly small choces led me to where i am today, and how i didnt know, that what I had felt when I first saw ed... Wasnt nervesness... It was love at first sight. I was so innocent and younge back then... back when the big problems in my mind were what to wear that day... I wish I could go back to those first few years, Before He was dead, Before I knew, Before I started crying.

No matter how mutch I studied, nohing would prepair me for the long road ahead of me...

**Armidilly: YAY FER FORSHADOWING**

**Pax: she wont even tell me why im crying and what this story ends with**

**Ed: Cuzz you are a bitch and would tell everyone**

**Pax; NO I WOUL- ... Ya I probably would.**

**Armidilly: Any way, REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh dear me. Im rewriting this, starting it over. New charater, everything better. Its new title is called "To Face The day" or was it "Face The Day" I cant remember


End file.
